Sonic Adventure 3: Part 2
by Yuki-Akuma-2015
Summary: The big adventure continues as Sonic and Yuki keep looking for the Chaos Emeralds as they are going up against Hakai, who was big enough a problem to begin with without Doctor Eggman coming back to join sides with him! Sonic and Yuki have to put their differences aside and work side by side to defeat their biggest enemies! And once they learn to do that, Yuki must overcome fears...
1. The Evil Alliance

**Sonic: Iiiit's time to begin a brand new part of Sonic Adventure 3! I'm the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog here to commentate on the story! Welcome to Part TWWWOOOO!  
Shadow: Please shut up, Faker! I'm starting to regret doing this with you and the demon boy.  
Yuki: Don't call me a demon. Please don't.  
Shadow: If Sega let me still have guns I'd get the AK47 and fire away!  
Sonic: If you haven't already, please go and read Part 1 first, as this picks off where that left. You'll find it by going into the author's profile and look at his stories. If you have finished watching it, go ahead with this one.  
Shadow: Who is this guy anyway?  
Sonic: His name is Yuki. You called him a demon so you know that much.  
Shadow: Yeah, he's a demon. A demon!  
Yuki: I'll never be able to enjoy a nice ordinary life, will I?  
Sonic: Let's get started.**

* * *

Yuki woke up from his peaceful slumber. He didn't know when he went to sleep, nor how long he had been sleeping, but far more mystifying was that he had been sleeping on top of the clouds! He got up to see he was high in the skies, high above the city. Before he had any time to ponder, he came across a handful of griffins, and they began firing laser beams out of their eyes! Yuki easily defeated them by slugging them. Then, all the clouds around him vanished, and he was sent falling down to the ground.  
Upon impact, a hole in the ground opened up and when he came out the other end, he was in an upside-down version of the city. In order to get back right-side up, Yuki jumped and flipped the other way around, then fell into the sky and landed in a right-side up world.  
But then, he was almost crushed by a giant foot. He looked up and saw an enormous man wandering the city. He saw Yuki, and fired an energy wave out of his mouth, exclaiming 'YOU'RE TOAST!' Sure enough, when the attack hit Yuki he found himself in a kitchen, on a plate with bacon, eggs and other breakfast foods being prepared. He literally did become a piece of toast. He thought to jump back into the toaster, and it launched him up into outer space. He reverted back to his hedgehog form, and caught a rocket flying up into space.  
It collided with Saturn, and fell back down to earth taking Saturn with it. Yuki let go and could float through space. He grabbed Pluto and, using it as a basketball, slam dunked it through the rings of Saturn, and won the NBA championship. However, at that moment he lost the ability to float in space and came plummeting down to earth, a living meteor. When he hit earth, he destroyed half of it from the impact.  
As he stood in part of the ruined earth, a letter floated down, and he caught it. It read; "Yuki, before you woke up, and any of this happened, you did something to sign away your own existence. While you still think and perform actions, you don't actually exist in the universe. In order to start existing again, you must survive in the world until your next birthday. Survive until 1pm, January the 18th, 2016, and you can get back your existence."  
Sadly, another meteor came in collision with earth, and finished it off. Shortly afterward, the universe imploded.

"Yuki! Wakey Wakey!" He could hear. "Are ya waking up?" His eyes struggled to open, but once they did he could see Kaori the Cat standing right in front of him. "Morning sleepyhead!" the cat cheerfully greeted him.  
_Oh... _the daydreaming hedgehog thought to himself. _It was all just a dream..._  
"You just kept sleeping and sleeping for ages! We all thought you'd never wake up!" Kaori explained as she wandered off into the sunshine. "Isn't it just a lovely day today?"  
Yuki got up and interacted with Kaori. "Kaori, I've been meaning to ask you this... what happened to your parents?"  
"Hm?" She simply responded as she turned her head to Yuki.  
"When I first saw you, you didn't seem to have any parents or home, so I've been wondering what's the deal behind that..."  
Kaori was deep in thought. She seemed upset thinking about it. _What really happened to my dad... No, I have to lie. Yuki would just laugh at me. _"My dad choked to death and my mum disowned me because she thought it was my fault."  
_That sounds 40 per cent realistic, but I honestly don't believe that 40 per cent. _Thought Yuki in response. _She's lying I bet. Oh well, just play along. _"That's... a sad story... Although to be honest I have it worse."

"Hi Yuki-kun and Kaori-chan!" Tails greeted happily.  
"Hiya Teirusu-chan!" Kaori replied.  
"Are the two of you doing anything now?"  
"I woke Yuki up from a dream, and then we talked. So, not much."  
"Well there's been no news of Hakai since January 18."  
"Yeah, that's something that annoys me. You'd think that in the past few weeks he would've attacked somewhere, somehow!"  
"Maybe we've defeated him and we've won?"  
"Hm... Nope!"  
"Whatever he's up to, I guess now it's safe to take some time off. Let's all go out into the street and hang out today!"  
"Aww, sure I'll hang out with you hun!" Kaori accepted. "Sonic, Knuckles, let's go out!" She looked at Yuki gleaming. "I'm only going if Yuki goes."  
"I'll let the five of you go by yourselves, no fun havin' me around."  
"I think having you around is what makes everything fun in the first place, Yuki-san!" Kaori complimented Yuki. "Aside from when you're all nasty, but I think I've come to like you."  
Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, it's settled!"  
Sonic came over and joined Yuki, Tails and Kaori in their conversation. "Yuki, I'll race ya up to the Shibuya!"  
"Sonic, don't be silly. Yuki may be a little stronger than you are but no way he's any faster!"*  
"Don't worry Yuki, I'll try not to use my full speed."  
"What, now?"  
"Well then... let's go!"

* * *

**January 18, 2015 (This is a few days back)  
Eggman's Base, Takashima**

The malevolence Doctor Eggman had returned to his new base in Takashima having found something that could potentially crush Sonic once and for all. He had come across it in Shikokou when he was floating above in the Egg Pod looking for something to help him defeat Sonic... or rather he came across him, because he had found Hakai and was upgrading him in his unconsciousness with technoligy.

"This time, I've found out how to crush my sworn enemy Sonic after all these years! I can tell that this being has the highest power I have ever seen! I'll harness him to use as my ultimate weapon! Do you hear that, Sonic? I'll finally skewer you! **Skewer! Ho ho ho ho ho****!**" As he was carrying on with his usual laugh, Hakai had woken up and found himself being upgraded in the base.  
"Who the heck are you?" Was the first thing that he said to Eggman.  
"I'm Doctor Eggman, the greatest evil genius to exist! I took the liberaty of upgrading you to be even more powerful!"  
"Well, I guess I should just go with it." He continued to stay lying down as the upgrades continued. "When are these upgrades finished?"  
"Give it about 15 or 20 minutes tops. After this I might go and get a Quesadilla."

* * *

**Sonic: Sorry it was a bit short, this was just to kick Part 2 off. After this the chapters will go back to longer length.  
Yuki: What the heck is an Eggman?  
Sonic: He's that fat doctor who's been trying to defeat me for ages now!  
Yuki: Well he's teamed up with Hakai now.  
Shadow: Heh, I'll be in the next chapter! And I'll have guns!  
Sonic: You will be in the next chapter, but no guns.  
Shadow: My own game needs more love.  
Sonic: Well move on from it, nobody likes a moaner.  
Shadow: Faker!**

***I wish to state loud and clear that Sonic is still faster than Yuki - Yuki is fast, just not as fast as Sonic. I wish to make Yuki as little a Gary Stu as possible come the end of Part 2.**


	2. The True Power of the Emeralds

**February 16, 2015  
Kumano**

Shadow and Esmerelda sat on top of a rooftop of one of the huts in the village killing time.  
"Looks like Hakai has made an alliance with the doctor... that leaves me to think he's rubbing us out of the picture."  
"You did say we weren't gonna stick around him for long, anyway. I never liked that demon anyway, so I'm glad. Besides, there's no way I'm on the same side as that fat Eggman, the guy who robotocized me **and** separated me from my brother!"

"Who said I **had** to stick with you? I didn't make a blood oath."  
"Shadow, as your superior, I order you to stay if you know what's best for you!"  
"Well then let's settle it the old fashioned way."  
"If you feel like giving it another shot, just let me warn you, the doctor has made me even stronger than before!"  
"I think I'll take my chances."

Shadow ran up to Hakai for some homing attacks, only for Hakai to easily brush Shadow away. He begun dashing towards him, ready to take his opponent out with a single, charged up punch, however this was all part of Shadow's plan. Shadow teleported behind Hakai at the very last moment with Chaos Control, out of his sight. He struck Hakai with three fast Chaos Spears, then he boosted towards him to punch him in the stomach.

"This is preposterous! Crushed by the vile Shadow! The doctor lied about these upgrades! I'll see to it the next time we cross paths, I'll wipe my boots with you!"  
"Hakai, you don't even wear boots."  
"I can dream!"

**February 17, 2015  
Tails' Workshop, Bouken**

Sonic went into the training area Tails had built, with the idea of the Ultra and Light forms in his mind. _If Yuki keeps up, he'll achieve that before I even get the chance! Well, I just gotta make sure I train enough to surpass him! _He set several obstacles, then he leapt up and ran right across the wall, quickly getting faster and faster, until soon he was easily moving warp speed like a hurricane, as he evaded the obstacles, until he rolled into a ball, then he leapt off the wall and, just like a samurai sword, cut through the hazards with several slashes, then finished. "Okay, let's just do that again!" However he didn't get to, because Tails walked in on him.  
"Sonic, I've found a Chaos Emerald in Takashima, and it's the only one Hakai hasn't gotten his hands on!"  
"What, you're sure it's not another one of those giant demon guys he has?"  
"No, the Miles Electric doesn't pick any great powers around there, although chances are there'll be something bad waiting for us there. You ready?"  
"This time, I'll blow Yuki away!"

**Kumano Village**

As the Death Cyclone approached Takashima, Sonic was too impatient to wait and hopped right off the roof, and excitingly ran through the forest before he leapt into the village.**  
**As he was freefalling in the air, he was ambushed by four orange, egg-shaped robots, carrying laser guns and descending from the sky with parachutes. Sonic destroyed them all with a rapid succession of homing attacks upon sight.  
Once he landed, he was circled by three more of the robots, these ones with large bazookas. As they aimed at Sonic ready to fire, he stalled for a moment, then at the last second jumped high into the air, as they all accidentally shot at each other and blew themselves up.

"Bonjour, Ni Hao, Hola Eggman! I'm surprised it's been this long!" He greeted his familiar arch nemesis as he appeared on the scene in his egg pod.  
"Sonic?" Yuki asked as he approached. "Has he always been this fat? Because I don't think you can take a villain like that seriously."  
"Hey! I've been working out in the past 4 years, so don't you mock me!"  
"Yep, totally believe that." Sonic remarked very sarcastically.  
"Is this what you're searching for?" Eggman asked as he held up the white Chaos Emerald, the seventh and last one.  
"Actually, yes, that's it! We'll be taking it right now!" Sonic ran up a wall and leapt off to grab the emerald off Eggman. However, he shifted out of the way, but Sonic just barely touched the emerald – it fell out of Eggman's hand, and hit the ground and broke.  
"Look what you've done now, you little rodent! Now neither of us can have it!" Eggman scolded Sonic for his bad decisions.  
"Looks like you've messed up now, Sonic." Yuki informed him.  
"Shut up."

"Fool! I was right here to begin with!" Hakai clarified, as he used Chaos Control to teleport into the air, close to where Eggman was.  
"What madness is this?!" Sonic cried in shock.  
"I hope no one minds if I borrow this for a bit." He casually announced as he revealed an ancient long bow and arrow with parts of ice around it.  
"Wait, that's the Koori, the bow and arrow my dad used in the war! He used it to seal you away and it cost him his life!" Kaori accused.  
"Kaori, is it? You certaintly retain some looks from your father. Too bad you're just as foolish as he was."  
"Wait... how do you know about my dad?"  
"He fought us demons in the great war, idiot."  
"Yeah, I was trying to get that out of my head, but it doesn't look like that'll happen. He took his own life just to seal you away with this bow and arrow."  
"You think he died with dignity then? Let me inform you that I had nothing to do with his death in battle."  
"What are you talking about? Then what **did** happen?"  
"Never mind, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it. You'd cry, or run away."  
"I'm not that kind of girl! **Tell me!**"  
"Listen up, I'm only going to tell you once." Hakai warned as he descended down to the ground. "Yuki killed your dad with his own hands."  
"Wait, what?!" Yuki half asked, half shouted.  
"Yuki... did you really do it?" Kaori looked at Yuki, her eyes half full with tears. "Hakai, please tell me he didn't do it!" She collapsed onto the hard ground and broke down in tears.  
"Now I really wanna kill you! Come on!" Yuki threatened Hakai.  
"No, that would be pointless. Doctor, let's escape, then I'll tell you my plan."  
"You're not allowed to boss me around like that, you know. That's my job!" Eggman argued before the two flew off.

"Hey guys, take a look at this." Tails invited. "I'm picking up a Chaos Emerald going the direction Eggman and Hakai went!"  
"But they only had one emerald, and Sonic broke it."  
"Nope, that's a fake emerald! Hakai can make a fake out of any emerald he has on hand, and you can mistake it for the real thing – it shows up on the Chaos Radar, and you can pick up the same power as a real one."  
"Hakai said he has something planned, and I bet it has to do with the real emerald. And that's the worst case scenario!"  
"Come on, we have to go after them!" Knuckles instructed. "I need to get Hakai to tell me everything he knows about the Master Emerald!"  
"We don't have much of a choice but to follow them."  
"Let's go Kaori." Tails ordered.  
Kaori was still sitting on the floor crying. "I can't." She explained in a weak tone, without bothering to look over her shoulder. "Not after what I just found out about."  
Tails walked over to Kaori and comforted her. "You don't have to come. I'll stay with you then. I'll fly you back home."  
Sonic, Knuckles and Amy, with them and Yuki being the only four out of six who could still go, went off in pursuit. "Yuki, let's go! You can't bail out too!"  
Yuki took a few slow steps towards Kaori. He wanted to make up to her, if he still could. In the end he decided it was best to just stay out of her way. He caught up with the other three and left.

Sonic lead the way as he and Knuckles took care of the Egg Pawns and Spinners that were in the way, in a race to stop Hakai and Eggman from whatever they were going to do with the Chaos Emerald.  
"Yuki! What're you doing?" Sonic shouted out to Yuki, who was barely motivated. "We're supposed to get to that Emerald in time, we're not here for a walk!"  
"And you care about what I do now because...?"  
"I'd just like you to keep up with us so we can make it there!"  
"Well then just leave me here! I'll find my way back."  
"Suit yourself!" Sonic turned forward again, only to find himself right up in the face of an army of Eggman's robots.  
"Knuckles, let's do this nice and quick! We don't have much time!"  
Knuckles picked Sonic up, and spun him around rapidly building speed, until eventually he threw him up in the air. Sonic curled up into a ball, then came crashing straight down like a meteor. Once he hit the ground, he created a massive impact which destroyed all the robots on the scene.

"I don't mean to complain but, I felt my lunch come up."  
"You said you wanted to get it done fast, so don't go blaming me."  
"I didn't say I was blaming you, was I Knucklehead?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders, knowing he could argue with Knuckles afterward. He ran off, and Knuckles, Amy and Yuki followed.

The three hedgehogs and the echidna found Hakai and Eggman, with the real grey emerald lying in front of them. They could overhear their conversation.  
"So you mean to tell me that you had the **real** emerald, and I ended up with a fake?"  
"We can argue later. I have to take care of this first."  
They were interrupted when Sonic hit them with a homing attack each. "That's not what I had in mind! How about you hand that over to us instead?"  
"And why would I do that?"  
"I'm not asking you. I'm **telling** you."  
"Okay, did you really expect to scare me with that?"  
"I didn't have my hopes too high."  
"Well you're just in time for me to show you the **true** power of the Chaos Emeralds!"  
"This oughta be entertaining."  
"Hold on a moment – if you know everything about the emeralds, tell me everything about the Master Emerald!" Knuckles ordered Hakai right in his face.  
Hakai simply grabbed Knuckles by the shoulder and shoved him aside. "Quick, before I give them the chance to stop me." He placed his hands above the emerald open. "Come on out, Dokuhebi! Time to unleash your terror!" And then, it began to light up – shortly afterward, the ground began to shake.  
"Just tell me... what exactly you're doing with that emerald?!" Sonic asked Hakai amongst the intensity of the shaking ground. He didn't answer, but Sonic found out momentarily anyway – something, or maybe someone, came out of the emerald – it was tall and long like a snake, but nobody got a clear view of what it was because it was moving so fast, and besides they couldn't concentrate with the ground still shaking. It let out a hideous cry that a demon would typically make, and then... everything went back to being still.  
Knuckles got up from his unconsciousness. "Wait, when'd that thing get here? Is this what he wanted the emerald for?" They all looked up, and saw a gigantic, hideous snake creature, with giant purple cat-like eyes, countless rows of sharp venomous teeth, and a body reaching over ten metres.  
"Now that you know what I want the emeralds for, I guess I don't have to hide anything from you anymore. You see, this is the third of the Demon Bosses I can summon from the respective Chaos Emerald. I can assume you stopped the first two, but this one is more powerful than both of them put together, so by tonight, it will have destroyed all of Kyukai, and if you get in the way of it, it'll kill you too. Take that as advice." Hakai picked up the emerald. "Okay doctor, our work is done here."  
"What did I tell you? Don't talk down to me!" Eggman chastised as he got back into his Egg Pod.  
"Give me one good reason why I can't."  
"As your superior, I need you to know that **I'm** the one in charge!"  
"My superior?! You have no idea who you're talking to."  
"That's what I'm talking about right there!"  
"You're just as bossy anyway, and at least I'm not obese."  
"Let's just be quiet until we get back!" Sonic and co. could hear the two bicker as they went off into the distance. Dokuhebi had left the scene by now.

"I don't care how strong or big that thing is, I'll smash it into pieces!"  
"**You** will?" Sonic confirmed.  
"Yeah yeah, you can all come too."  
"We can't do anything about this now." Sonic explained. "We have to make it back to the workshop as soon as possible, so we can let Tails and Kao-Tan know." He, Knuckles and Amy headed on their way back to Shikokou.  
Yuki simply stood in his spot. _I feel so sorry for Kaori... all this time, I've treated her so awfully, but I didn't know I killed her dad... _He was beginning not to hate Kaori so much after hearing the truth about him.  
"Come, Yuki!" He heard Sonic shout out to him. He nodded still facing the back, then turned around to follow them.

**Tails' Workshop in Bouken  
30 Minutes Later**

Once they got back to the workshop, Sonic explained everything he saw from Hakai to Tails.  
"So **that's **why Hakai wanted the Chaos Emeralds in the first place, so he can summon those giant demons!"  
"He must summon them to set out and destroy not just Kyukai, but the world! We were just lucky enough to take care of the first two before they could get very far."  
"**We** did?"  
"Okay, you **did** help out quite a bit."  
"So there are seven Chaos Emeralds, so that means seven of those demons he can summon! And this is only the third one."  
"If we don't go and stop this one now, it could easily destroy half the world!" Without any furthermore planning, Sonic opened up the door, ready for departure. "Everybody, let's go! Quick!"

Kaori was sitting in the corner, staring at the Koori bow and arrow. She looked up from the floor in a delayed response to Sonic. "I can't come with you. I don't think I'll be able to do anything to help again."  
Yuki brung it upon himself to talk to Kaori. "Um... are you okay, Kaori?"  
The poor catgirl snapped at her father's [supposed] murderer. "Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking, murderer!"  
"...Sarcasm?"  
"Even I knew that, genius." Knuckles claimed.  
Kaori stood straight up and shouted at Yuki right in his face. "You've been so awful to me ever since we met, and **now** I find out that it was you who killed my dad and ruined my life! All thanks to you I've spent the last ten years of my life miserable – my mum started neglecting and blaming me until I couldn't take it anymore and ran away from home, are you happy about that!? **Now** are you happy!?"  
Now Kaori was expecting Yuki to fight back, and maybe he'd attack her again. Anything to lower his reputation even more. But instead, he just stood in front of her. But much to Kaori's confusion, Yuki had a strong look of remorse on his face, which certainly did not translate to any sign of anger or hostility. He just turned his back, and walked out the door. "Let's just go..." he announced before he left.


	3. The Third Demon Boss

**Sonic: **Sorry for the long delay, again. We'll be attempting to upload chapters more often. Anyway, here's the first half of our operation in Garami City, searching the subway tracks to defeat a big posinous snake!  
**Shadow: **This chapters sucks. There's none of me, and there's always too much of you. I need to be in this story more!  
**Yuki: **Just wait a couple more chapters, you'll get your turn.  
**Shadow: **On a similar note, they should really make Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Kill the Faker!  
**Sonic: **Oh please, the title of this fan fiction is more likely than that! And if they kill me, that's the end of the franchise! We all go out of buisness!

* * *

**G****arami City  
Dusk**

"Is this the city it's attacking?" Sonic asked Tails once they landed from the Death Cyclone.  
"Yep. The Chaos Radar shows the grey emerald moving all over the city, so that's gotta be it."  
"So that must be where the giant Oni came from in those caverns. For every Emerald Hakai gets his hands on, he can summon a different demon." Knuckles explained. "Well, we better get moving!"  
"Way ahead of ya! Yuki, Knuckles, you go by my side again. Tails, you won't be too far behind us."  
"Sonic, what about me?" Amy asked. Sonic leapt into action without answering.  
Knuckles went after Sonic. "Yuki, let's go."  
Yuki was unfocused and looked depressed about something. He reacted to Knuckles with a soft "Yeah, okay" about two or three seconds later. He slowly followed Knuckles into the city in search for the latest Demon Boss, Dokuhebi.

Sonic frantically ran all across the city, first taking the skyline suspended above the city. From there, he got a clear view of the city. "I don't see him anywhere. I don't get it, when we first saw him he was huge!"  
"Maybe he's underground. It will have gotten to its first victims by now, if not it's very close to it."  
"Okay, let's split up." Sonic got the three into a circle and laid out his plan. "Yuki, go into the underground subway. You'll probably have to run on the train tracks, so be careful, okay?"  
"I will." Yuki replied unenthusiastically.  
"Knuckles, come with me. We'll search the heart of the city in case he's not underground. Yuki, if you do find him, contact Tails." He detached the wristwatch device Tails gave him and put it on Yuki.  
"Somebody ask me why we're even bothering with this." Yuki turned away and began to slowly walk off.  
"I think there's something wrong with Yuki... maybe he won't be able to concentrate."  
"Yeah, he won't manage without me. Yuki, I'm coming with ya."

Sonic grinded on the rail of the skyline and found his way onto the rooftops of the buildings, where he leapt across them until he landed on the ground.  
"Have you seen a giant demonic snake in the city?" He asked a citizen.  
"Are you tripping on something?"  
"Hakai has summoned a snake demon to destroy this city, and kill everyone in it!" He pulled in everyone around him within ear shot. "Listen, you all have to evacuate the city! Otherwise, this demon will come and kill you all! We'll take care of him. Don't ask me anything, just get out of here!"  
The population of Magome decided to do as Sonic said and evacuated the city. _Alright, that gets rid of my biggest worry... Now to get to work!_ He kept running in search of Dokuhebi with Yuki.

* * *

Eggman was tracking down Sonic and the rest at his base, until he came across Sonic and Yuki rushing to the subway in search of Dokuhebi. "No doubt they're looking for the demon Hakai summoned!" He turned around to all the robots watching behind him to give out orders. "They're headed for the subway! Quick, go! Before he finishes his foot long sub!"

* * *

Sonic was running all across the city to find the entrance to the subway, going on the sides of the buildings and leaping from each one, until he found it. He noticed Yuki was nowhere to be seen, so he ran back, found him moving at a snail's pace, and grabbed his hand and went back. "We had a deal, if you wanna put a stop to your brother, you have to help us beat this giant snake!"  
"What deal? We never said that."  
"I was wondering, are you okay? Something must be wrong with you..."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Okay good, let's roll." He leapt on the rail of the escalator and grinded down it. "And I was only half worried about you. No, I wasn't very worried about you at all. I was just saying that."

Sonic was holding onto Yuki's hand carrying him as he ran on the train tracks. They eventually came across two different paths.  
"He could be in either path, but we can't know for sure until we've gone into both of them! And even then, it'll be a big time penalty if we go into one and find he's not there! Yuki, which one do you think we go into?"  
"Uhhh... that one." Yuki blindly picked, pointing to the one of the left.  
"Really? Cos something tells me we should go the other one."  
"Sure, you go that way then."  
"What the heck is up with you Yuki? I never liked you to begin with, but you don't even care anymore!"  
"Why do you wanna know what's on my mind?!"  
"I didn't say that!"  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"  
"Fine, I'll go this way. You can go that way and get torn to shreds by that Hebi snake guy." Sonic went toward the right path.  
Yuki walked over to the left path. _I'm so sorry Kaori..._ He thought to himself, with nothing but her on his mind.

* * *

Sonic kept running in a straight line, down the path he picked. Until he was ambushed by robots, which were just a few feet ahead of him. He smirked, jumped up spinning and bounced on top of only four of them. When they knocked over, they knocked over all the robots around them, just like dominoes, and they caused a big explosion taking them all out. He leapt onto a rail on the tracks and started grinding. _Well, looks like Egghead found out what we're up to..._

* * *

Seeing as Sonic didn't give Amy an instruction, she tagged along with Tails. They were greeted by a bunch of Eggman's robots.  
"Did Eggman find out we were here?"  
"That's all that could explain his robots showing up to stop us. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Tails would have used the flamethrower hand on the Death Cyclone, but then he ran the risk of destroying the surroundings, so he used the machine gun hand to take them all out.

* * *

Knuckles was searching for Dokuhebi when he sensed Master Emerald shards located in the city. "This is what I was hoping for. There are a couple of shards right in this city." He got to work, and made his way around the city to grab whatever shards he found, telling himself he'd look for Dokuhebi afterward.  
_If I don't find the shards the moment I sense them..._ Knuckles was thinking to himself as he hunted, _Bat Girl could come along and snatch them under my nose.  
_As he was gliding through the air, he spotted an Egg Pawn parachuting down. "All these years and he's still using the same cheap material robots?" Once he landed, he jumped up and hit the Egg Pawn in the chest just as it was landing, and it flew backwards and hit another of its kind.

* * *

Eggman kept watching the scene unfold. "I'm starting to think I should build those robots to be stronger..." He decided. "Nah, I'm building them fine. Although maybe I should take this into my own hands this time." He got in a new robotic vehicle of his, and headed for the city of Garami.

* * *

Knuckles found about four shards in the surface of Garami, but he still sensed more in the prefecture. "There must be one or two underground." He started digging rapidly until he made it to the underground subway.


	4. Regret

**Sonic: Crap, these chapters are taking forever to publish now! What happened?  
Yuki: Writer's block?  
Sonic: Yeah, but that's no excuse for this guy to make us wait a month just for one chapter!  
Me: I'll try to get back on shcedule, okay? Keep in mind that as long as I'm writing I have full control over you.  
Sonic: And...?  
Me: Do you want SonAmy in this story?  
Sonic: NOOO! I'm sorry, I'll be paitent.  
Me: A wise choice. (To readers) And by the way, I've decided to change the names of the locations. Shikokou is now Bouken. And I'll go back and change the names from previous chapters. Sorry I'm so indecisive folks. Well, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Sonic had continued scoutering the subway path he had taken, and eventually he was lead back to the station.  
Sure enough, he had found Dokuhebi there, who was towering over what would have been mere obstacles for him. His appearance was even more terrifying (and hideous for that matter) then they had remembered earlier that day.  
And what did Sonic do? "You look a whole lot slower than you did last time I saw ya! I bet you could never catch up with me if you had to chase me!" Taunt him, ignoring all signs of danger.

Dokuhebi was chasing Sonic through the subway ready to bite him with his venomous fangs. "Yuki, here's your cue! Get 'im with a blast of fire while he's distracted!"  
"I... I can't do it."  
"Have you randomly lost your powers somewhere? If not, you can."  
"You wouldn't understand." Deep down, Yuki was worried about Kaori. Not only how he had treated her, but also what he did to her dad. "There's more to life than taking out one giant boss after the other." Unable to do anything because of the amount of regret he was carrying, Yuki walked away.

Eventually, the subway reached a dead end. "Darn it, looks like the end of the line!" He watched the demonic snake getting closer, until he turned into a ball and spun into the wall and dug to the surface. "But now that we're on city grounds, he could destroy the buildings! I have to put a stop to this as soon as possible." As he kept evading Dokuhebi's attacks, he summoned Knuckles to help him out.  
While Sonic had the snake demon distracted, Knuckles punched a large hole on its side, and it only noticed after the damage was dealed. It responded by letting out a small roar out of pain. Knuckles was about to throw another punch until it noticed him and attacked him. Before he could punch him directly in the head, it attacked him with a direct strike. He was unable to get up, and Dokuhebi took that oppurtunity to bite him with its fangs.  
Tails caught as Knuckles was poisoned. "Knuckles! Are you okay?" Knuckles could only respond with groans of pain before sitting down against a wall. Tails got back into his Death Cyclone, and flew up into the air while Dokuhebi was off guard. "I won't stand around and watch my friends get beaten around by some giant snake!" He fired the falme thrower right towards it and gave it a large burn as it roared in pain again.  
"That's my cue!" Sonic called, as he got out around ten rings, threw them toward Dokuhebi rapidly, and flew along them with his Light Speed Dash, peircing into him through the mouth, damaging him from the inside, and rocketed out. While he was in there, he had also taken the Chaos Emerald, so Dokuhebi ceased to exist, and vanished in a white light.

Sonic let out a sigh of exhaustion. "It's been a while since I've had that much fun."  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but... I'm sorta poisoned here, and I'm dying."  
"Oh, right..." Tails reached for a bag of Senzu Beans, just like Kaori had. "I got Kaori's Senzu Beans just in case we'd need them." He fed him a bean and it healed him from the poisioning. "Speaking of Kaori, I hope she's feeling better. I feel really sorry for her."  
"Look, I've made some mistakes, but can you maybe forgive me? I'm only human!" Yuki snapped. The other four were looking at him.  
"You're not human, you're half-hedgehog, half-demon. And calm down, please."  
"Our work is done, let's get out of here." They headed back, now with another emerald in possesion.

* * *

**15 minutes later, back at Bouken...**

Sometime after the others had left for Garami, Kaori wandered the streets alone, thinking over everything she had to be upset about from her dad's death to Yuki's abusive behaviour towards her. It wasn't very long before she teared up. Eventually she bumped into Shadow and Esmerelda.  
"It's that catgirl. I had hoped we wouldn't run into you here." Shadow stated.  
"You look different, but I can recognize you because you look just as annoying as you did before." Esmerelda mocked the catgirl.  
"Stop bullying me!" Kaori snapped at them. "Can't you see I'm already miserable? I don't need anyone making it worse!"  
"Geez, I'm sorry! You don't have to always be so bitchy!"  
"You wouldn't understand what I'm going through. You can't have had anything disasterous happen to you if you're this cold-hearted."  
"We both have, actually." Shadow informed her. "Now do us a favour and go away, your voice is giving me a bad headache."  
Kaori growled viciously and shoved Shadow and Esmerelda aside. "**Leave me alone!**" She shouted at them.

Once he had gotten back, Yuki had gone out searching for Kaori in the moonlit city, until soon he caught her. He snuck up to her, then once he was close enough placed his hand softly on her shoulder.

"Yuki, go away." Kaori replied, pushing the hand away. "I don't want to see you now, or for the rest of my life."  
"I'm sorry... I really am. I just wish I hadn't treated you like that."  
"I wouldn't be so mad at you if only you had been nice to me. That's really all I ever asked of you." She walked away from Yuki just a few feet, then stopped.  
"That day me and my mum found out that dad died in the war, that was when my life turned around." She begun telling Yuki. "My dad was my hero. Not only was he a brave fighter, he was also a loving husband and father. I never went out to make any friends, because he was the only friend I needed. Having him as a role model made me feel like I was the luckiest kid in the world. After they gave us the news that he had given his life in the war, all I wanted to do was cry. I was hoping it was just a bad dream. Sooner or later, I'd just wake up, and he was all okay. But it was all too real."  
"It must have been tough, losing someone that close to you..."  
"Trust me, it was. It didn't stop there, either. My mum started heavy drinking and coming home with one boyfriend after the other. Not before long she stopped paying attention to me, and when she did she'd abuse me. The last time I saw her alive we had a terrible fight that was nothing but her screaming at me. Then, she stormed out of the house. I followed her and found she had killed herself. From that day on I had no family or no home. There was nobody outside of my family I knew, so there was nobody to take me or look after me, and nobody cared about me. I was invisible." Then, she turned around to face Yuki. Since she started talking to him, the tears in her eyes only built up.  
"Then, about ten years later, I found there was something wrong, and that was Hakai was about to awaken. I tried telling the people in the village, but they all told me that he had been sealed away for good and I was just still upset that my dad was dead. That's when I came across you. No matter how you treated me, no matter what you'd say to me, I thought that deep down you could learn to accept me as a friend and help make me feel I had someone who was still there for me. That never happened..."

"Maybe if you give me one more try... I know I don't deserve it, but now that I've learnt from my mistakes, I'll be different. It's not too late to become my friend..."  
"One more try?! The person who killed my dad and ruined my life, he wants me to believe that he's suddenly changed out of nowhere? **You want one more try?!**" Once she had finished, she was panting softly with an uncontrollable flow of tears. "I'm sorry... maybe this is what I deserved for being such a bad person..."  
Yuki went close up to Kaori and held her. "First, you're not a bad person. I am, and you managed to put up with me this long. Second, nobody, no matter how bad they are, deserves to have their whole life taken away from them."  
"Then why did this happen to me? Why did **I** get **my** life taken away?"  
"Sonic lives life with no regrets. He just lives life free and happy. You can either keep this with you forever and let it ruin the rest of the life you have left, or you can put it behind you and make the most of what you've got left."  
Kaori reacted with a look of both emity and disgust. "You're only saying that to get off the hook." She started to head back for the workshop and go to bed. "Deep down you could care less about me. Everything you've said and done has been about you, never anyone else. You've reached the point of no redemption." She stormed off. Yuki chased after her begging for an apology, but once she went inside, she locked the door and refused to let Yuki in.  
Yuki looked through the window as Kaori went straight to her room in tears. He felt sorry for everything he had done to put himself in this mess. "I never hated you, Kaori." He whispered as he shed a tear.

* * *

**Sonic: If you never hated Kao-Tan why did you treat her like crap Yuki?  
Yuki: Shut up. I'm not very proud of what I did either.  
Sonic: If you don't hate Kaori that means you *like* her?  
Yuki: (Holds a fireball up to Sonic's face) I'll make it look like you burnt yourself in an accident.**


End file.
